


Ponytails

by Jerevinan



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: Arousal, Hair-pulling, M/M, Ponytail, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerevinan/pseuds/Jerevinan
Summary: When Doug grows his hair out, he discovers - along with his husband - the possibilities it might bring to their bedroom.
Relationships: Doug/Dylas (Rune Factory)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Ponytails

Doug’s hair was finally long enough. 

When he kept it shorter, it seemed like it always grew out fast, and he had to cut it every few weeks. After the decision to try out a longer hairstyle, the locks took what seemed like months to touch his shoulders. It went through odd styles and multiple levels of teasing from every villager in Selphia. None seemed more amused than Dylas. 

After nearly two years, however, Doug won the battle. It was long enough to tie back, and it didn’t look too bad. Gone were the shabby hairstyles. With a quick trim of his bangs, he grinned at his progress in the mirror.

Once he finished admiring his work, he left the bedroom to join Dylas for breakfast. 

Dylas didn’t turn to him as he stirred rice porridge. Practice at the café had made him a somewhat exceptional cook over the years, and Doug inhaled the smell of cinnamon with contentment as Dylas placed a bowl on the table in front of him.

Dylas went still instead of going to his seat. Did he notice? _Did he notice?!_

“Your hair. What’s wrong with it?”

“You—out of anyone—should be able to recognize a _pony_ tail.” 

Doug smirked up at Dylas just in time to relish the scowl. Years of marriage and they still couldn’t help but poke at one another. 

“Do you make horse jokes about Forte’s ponytail?”

“She’d kill me, and she’s not a horse.”

“ _I_ might kill you.”

With a wriggle of his fingers, Doug flashed his wedding band. “You proposed to me, you dumb gelding.”

“If I was a gelding, you’d know it more than anyone.” 

Doug inhaled deeply, and his hands clenched around the edge of the table. A vision of the countless nights where Dylas scissored his fingers until Doug could handle every bit of his girth, the slap of skin as he pounded into him until it shook the bedframe… The very memory left Doug as breathless as those lovemaking sessions. 

The difference was that he was the very opposite of spent. That was a bit of a problem for the stirring cock confined in his trousers.

He didn’t realize Dylas had started to play with his ponytail until he felt a gentle tug on it. It went from a pleasing sensation to one that made his cock stand as hard as the strands taunt against his scalp.

“Damnit, Doug, we have to get work…” There was no bite to Dylas’ words, only affection and agony.

“ _You_ have to get work. _I_ can open late.”

“And risk the ghost of Granny Blossom coming back to skin you alive?”

“Tch.” How Doug hated when Dylas was right. All he wanted was for his husband to lift him into his arms, drop him on their bed, and fuck him senseless. Preferably with Dylas’ hand still firmly secured around his new ponytail. “You’d better make it up to me later.”

Dylas pulled Doug’s head back by the ponytail and leaned down to kiss him. It was long and intense, showing Doug just how equally aroused his partner had become during their exchange.

“You like it,” said Doug, as they parted. Dylas hovered only inches above him, clearly regretful that they could only kiss. “The ponytail.”

“It suits you. You’re stupidly handsome.”

Doug didn’t have a comeback when it came to Dylas’ flattering confessions, but he was fairly sure by the prickling feeling across his cheekbones that his face was turning nearly the same color as his hair. Damn that horseman. All he wanted was more of his company and less of work, and he had to wait the entire day to—

His thoughts were cut off by another kiss, one that told him that Dylas was going to suffer in silence all day just as much. 

“Damnit, Doug.” Dylas released his ponytail and batted it away, as if trying to dismiss all the thoughts he couldn’t indulge until later. 

Doug never dreamed growing his hair out would stir up such arousal between them, but he would list it as a perk to have discovered a new kink between them. 

And maybe, finally, the rest of Selphia would stop making fun of his transitional hairstyles. Dylas, however, was free to say what he wanted, because the two of them could never truly dislike anything the other did. If anything, their playful antagonizing only seemed to bring them closer.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to as soon as I saw Doug's new hairstyle for Rune Factory 5. I have no idea the years that took place between the games, so I just made an estimated guess on the hair growth.
> 
> I am a little rusty with writing actual sex scenes, and this fic wasn't planned - it just sort of happened while I was telling myself I needed to finish... Well, those fifty other drafts. It was also not supposed to be more than mild kink? And I imagine these two switch who penetrates, but Doug had to call him a gelding, so that's where things went.


End file.
